


Misunderstandings Three

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Adorable Boyfriends and Dirty Haikus [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto counts the way he loves his boyfriends by the days of the weeks.





	Misunderstandings Three

Every Thursday night was Daichi’s judo class at the gym.  Koutarou always went with him, he had tried out judo for a couple weeks with Daichi but he was rather bad at it.  It had still been a fun experience and Koutarou enjoyed Daichi placing a hand on his hip or moving his shoulder in the correct position.  Mostly they tried not to be overly affectionate in public so maybe Koutarou had faked a bad stance once or twice just to have Daichi close.

 

Koutarou was beginning his cool down on the treadmill.  Daichi’s own class would be cooling down right about now, which would give Koutarou 15 minutes of light jogging then a couple minutes of stretching before he would go meet his boyfriend in the change room.  If Koutarou timed it just right he could see Daichi right out of his class, covered in sweet and still trying to regulate his breathin, pulling off his training gear and talking with the people from his class.

 

Thursdays were good, despite having a three hour kinesiology lecture at noon.  In the morning there was practice with the team.  Koutarou was surprised at how well he got along with his team, with his new teammates who accepted him flaws and meltdowns and all.  Koutarou was doing better about not shutting down completely when he got too much into his own head, but his team covered for him when he messed up.  Practice always buoyed his spirits, though some didn’t like the early 6 am wake up.  After lecture Koutarou slipped into Tetsurou’s lab and spent time asking what various liquids were and being shooed away from touching things until Tetsurou was laughing and pushing him, gently, out the door.  Koutarou would then hop home to grab his gym bag and wait for Daichi to get out of his own class before walking to the gym together.

 

Koutarou was nearing the end of his jog when he noticed a girl trying to make herself small as possible as she eyed all the machines.  Koutarou glanced around for a worker before turning off the machine.  He gave it a good, quick clean before jogging over to the girl, making sure not to crowd close to her as he asked if she was alright.

 

Her name was Mei and no matter how much she assured him she was okay, she clearly wasn’t.  She looked on the verge of crying and she kept calling herself stupid for her reaction.  Koutarou didn’t understand her completely, but he knew how frustrating it was when other people seemed to do things with such ease and they seemed to be so difficult for him.  He knew what it felt like to feel stupid and be made small.

 

Apparently Mei had gained something called the ‘Freshman 7’, which was what happened when a person entered college and was away from home.  They ate nothing but junk, stressed, and ate more junk food.  Koutarou had been excited when he had put on 7 kilograms but he guessed it was different when it was purposely done and with muscle.

 

So Koutarou went around showing Mei the machines she should use and telling her how many reps she should be doing and how long to rest for.  It helped that Koutarou worked part time at the gym and spent even more time working out there himself.  He knew the changes that had to happen between his own muscle gain workout routine and a fat burning one.

 

“You have to remember that muscle is actually heavier than fat, so don’t pay too much attention to the scale.”  Koutarou advised once Mei had typed all his instructions into her phone.  Her face had cleared up and she was even smiling now.  “Don’t make goals to lose weight, just to feel healthier and that’ll help too.”  Mei hugged him in thanks before they separated and Koutarou turned to walk to the changing rooms but saw someone standing there watching.

 

“Sorry Dai!  I got distracted.”  Koutarou ran up to his boyfriend, rubbing the back of his head as he felt bad for leaving Daichi waiting.

 

“Yeah I saw.”  Daichi’s voice sounded odd, a little deeper than usual and raspier.  Koutarou thought it probably had to do with his judo class, they tended to do a bit of yelling in them.  But then Daichi was suddenly pulling Koutarou behind the vending machines in the empty hall leading to the changing rooms and showers.  He pulled Koutarou down and leaned up to kiss him.

 

Koutarou had always liked kissing people.  It was one of his favorite things but then he had kissed Tetsurou and he realized that kissing someone you liked- no, someone you loved was far better than kissing strangers.  Koutarou had believed it didn’t get any better than kissing Tetsurou.  Kissing Daichi wasn’t better than Tetsurou, they weren’t really comparable though Koutarou liked both of them.

 

Daichi’s kisses were straight forward, firm and controlled with heat that spread quickly and burned hot from the moment their lips touched.  Daichi’s hands though, they were all soft caresses, cupping Koutarou’s face and trailing softly down his side.

 

Koutarou couldn’t help the happy noise he made as Daichi pulled back.  They didn’t kiss in public but if Daichi would kindly tell Koutarou what he did to make Daichi break that rule then he would do it again and again to be kissed like that.

 

“Let’s go home.”  Daichi said, his smile spreading warm and beautiful across a face usually held stern.  Koutarou shivered at the thought of home, of going come with Daichi to their two other boyfriends who would be waiting for them.

 

Koutarou loved Thursdays.

  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  


Fridays were great, Koutarou loved Fridays though for a completely different reason than his love for Thursdays.  For one thing, Koutarou only one a one hour class, his Human Anatomy 304, which was difficult but Koutarou loved learning about the various muscles and tissues in the human body.  Another 6 am practice always put Koutarou in a good mood.

 

After his one class let out Koutarou always went to visit his parents on Fridays.  Koutarou knew how lucky he was to have the parents he did.  He was their only child and even he admitted he was a bit spoiled.  Koutarou had always been encouraged to do whatever he loved and even when his parents were busy they managed to go to his games.

 

Koutarou also knew he was lucky that his parents were so accepting.  He never really had a moment where he thought his parents would love him less because of who he loved.  He had proudly told them he was dating Tetsurou when he was still a teenager and though they had a couple questions, they still supported him fully.

 

Koutarou knew that wasn’t the case for everyone.  Tetsurou’s own mother was accepting and supportive, though she worried about her son and Koutarou constantly.  The world could be a cruel and unforgiving place.  Koutarou knew Tetsurou’s father had been abusive, that he was the reason Tetsurou and his mother were a little distrusting and sharp to the world around them.  Hajime’s parents had told him he could come back when he stopped being gay.  Koutarou had almost cried when he heard that, he could see the way Hajime’s face fell whenever his boyfriends got a care package or a phone call from their parents.  Daichi had told his grandmother, though his parents and grandfather were still in the dark.  None of them pressured Daichi to come out before he was ready to.

 

Fridays were great because he could joke with his dad while he cooked them all a home cooked meal and he could sit with his mother and drink tea while she told him all the office gossip that Koutarou ate up like it was a Korean Drama on television.

 

Koutarou would head back home before the last train left, his backpack stuffed full of containers of leftovers along with new socks and underwear, sometimes toiletries or various other items his parents worried that he was out of.  Living in a flat with three other college students meant they did run out of items without any of them realizing, so he always took them with a thankful grin.

 

Spending time with his parents on Friday was fantastic.  Coming home to his boyfriends, spread out in their various locations in the apartment, and sharing leftovers with them was even better.  Koutarou and Hajime were usually the first to crawl into bed together.  Depending on the level of homework they had, Daichi and Tetsurou would follow hours later.

 

“How were your parents?”  Hajime asked as they shifted into a more comfortable position in the dark.  Tetsurou liked to sleep with at least four blankets, which was far too many blankets in Koutarou’s opinion and they all managed to get twisted around them.

 

“Good.”  Koutarou kept his answer short.  He had gushed on about his parents the second he had gotten home and he felt guilty about it now.

 

“Koutarou.”  Hajime sighed and Koutarou shivered, feeling the other man's breath on his cheek as he shifted closer.  A hand landed on Koutarou’s bicep then trailed slowly up until Hajime was cupping Koutarou’s face.  Koutarou hummed happily as he nuzzled against that hand, they were close enough that Koutarou could feel Hajime’s smile against his forehead.  Koutarou loved that Hajime referred to all of them by their full name.  Koutarou was always Koutarou, never Kou or ‘Rou or any other shortening of it.  It sounded intimate coming from Hajime, especially with his raspy toned voice.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Koutarou said softly.

 

“You don’t have to apologize and you don’t have to hold yourself back,” Hajime nudged his nose against Koutarou’s forehead gently.  “It’s good your parents love you so much, I’m happy for you.  I’m- honestly I’m relieved.  I can handle what people say about me, even my own parents, but if someone spoke to any of you that way-” Hajime shuddered.

 

“My parents would adopt you.”  Koutarou stated truthfully.  His parents had always wanted a big family but circumstances and medical reasons meant they only had Koutarou.  Hajime was exactly the type of son anyone would be lucky to have, Koutarou knew his parents already liked him from all the stories Koutarou had told them about Hajime.

 

“I’m okay, really.”  Hajime pressed light kisses against Koutarou’s face, as if he was the one who needed comfort and not the only way around.  “It fucking sucks, don’t get me wrong but the Oikawa’s took me in.  They’ve always been like a second family to me.”

 

“Plus you have us.”  Koutarou offered, not sure if it was enough to replace what his parents had taken away from Hajime.  Hajime stilled and Koutarou wished he could see his expression but soon Hajime was moving forward, embracing Koutarou tightly.

 

They fell asleep like that and Koutarou thought maybe he liked Fridays more than Thursdays.

 

Koutarou woke when Daichi dragged a softly complaining Tetsurou into the bedroom.

 

“You’ve been staring at the same page in your book for the last half hour, you need sleep.”  Daichi instructed, pushing Tetsurou none too gently on the bed.  Hajime made a soft noise of protest but remained fast asleep.

 

Daichi must have pushed Tetsurou into the middle of them and taken the outside for himself.  A dangerous spot to be considering the one on the outside sometimes was shoved right off the edge of the bed but Tetsurou tended to sleep best when he had people on either side of him.

 

Koutarou reached past Hajime to grope around.  He found Tetsurou’s stomach, a pec, and a chin.  Tetsurou laughed as he swatted Koutarou’s hand away before grabbing it and tucking it right against his heart.

 

As they all settled once more with Hajime laying half across Koutarou’s chest and Tetsurou holding his hand, most likely pressing himself up against Hajime’s back to leach warmth from their shorter boyfriend, and Daichi’s deep voice telling them to sleep, that they needed to rest for the practice game tomorrow, Koutarou decided he loved Fridays too.

  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  


Saturdays were awesome.

 

They had grueling practice match after heated practice match against several other local universities.  Each team used it as a chance to grow, to test out new liberos and perfect cut shots and of course, to see who could win the most games and who would be forced to do the most penalties.

 

Koutarou did not enjoy doing penalties because it meant that he lost but he did enjoy watching his boyfriends dive for the ball, slapping the ground with their faces twisted with determination not to do any more penalties.

 

“It’s not fair, you’ve had far more practice doing these.”  Tetsurou teased Daichi with a smirk as they took a couple minutes to drink after finishing their penalties.  Daichi snorted as he held out a water bottle for Tetsurou to take.  Tetsurou went in close to grab it and Daichi squeezed the sides, spraying Tetsurou with liquid.

 

“Nice kill.”  Someone mumbled from the back, causing everyone to laugh as Tetsurou sputtered.  

 

“Sawamura!”  Tetsurou whined out as he lifted up the bottom of his shirt to wipe at his face.  Daichi’s eyes flickered to the exposed skin before he looked away, purposely ignoring Hajime and Koutarou’s matching grins at having been caught checking out Tetsurou’s stomach.

 

“Sorry.”  Daichi said, though he did not sound sorry in the least.

 

“Yoohoo Iwa!”  A voice sing-songed from across the gym.  A vein in Hajime’s forehead immediately popped out as he purposely ignored the person who continued to call out to him, getting progressively louder and more flowery.

 

“What do you want!”  Hajime snapped when the other man did not stop.  He stormed over to him, putting him in a headlock.  “Pay attention to your own team Shittykawa!”

 

“My hair!”  Oikawa Tooru yelled.

 

“Should someone stop him?”  Sakunami Kousuke, their first year libero asks worriedly.  As someone who was formerly on the Datekou team, Kousuke was used to dealing with difficult people but for the most part, Hajime was never apart of the difficult people group.  Kousuke was probably thinking about the time Hajime managed a pull up with Koutarou and Tetsurou wrapped around him.

 

“It’s fine, Iwaizumi was getting a little tense anyways.”  Daichi assured the newer members of the team.

 

Koutarou had been a little worried himself the first time he saw Hajime interact with his childhood friend, but he had heard Hajime on the phone late at night with Tooru.  He knew there was a strong sense of trust between them, that they felt safe and secure with each other and comfort went both ways.  Koutarou had met Tooru a handful of times but mostly with a net between.  He knew that Hajime wasn’t ready to come out as polyamorous just yet, but Koutarou was set on making a good impression on Tooru.  He would get the other man to love him because Hajime thought of Tooru as family, and he was important to Hajime.

 

Whoever was important to Hajime was important to Koutarou.

 

“Excuse me, can we please have our setter back?”  Ushijima Wakatoshi asked Hajime, his voice flat as he looked at the two wrestling men before him.  Koutarou turned to Daichi, his body thrumming with excitement.  Daichi smirked as he realized who they were up against next.

 

“Let’s go!”  Daichi shouted to his team, motioning for them to follow him back onto the court to win back some respect they had lost with their last loss.

 

Koutarou definitely loved Saturdays.

  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  


Sundays were perfect.

 

Koutarou still woke early to go for a job.  Sometimes one of his boyfriends would join him but he was fine by himself.  Tetsurou jogged quietly beside him, still sleepy eyed from the early  hours.  Tetsurou was not a morning person but he thought a jog would help wake him up so he could get started on writing up his report.

 

Koutarou did not envy Tetsurou’s workload.  Koutarou had to take some introductory classes to biology and chemistry for his degree and those had been quite enough of the sciences for him.  Now in his more advanced classes, Tetsurou spent more time in a lab or hunched over his computer at the library then he did anywhere else.

 

It made Koutarou miss Tetsurou something fierce so he enjoyed the morning run with his boyfriend, knowing it would end when they got back to the flat and Tetsurou set himself up at the table with his work.  Koutarou had a feeling that this would be Tetsurou’s final year of playing volleyball.  He had almost quit last year when his coursework seemed to bury him, but then Daichi had been elected captain when their previous one had stepped down to concentrate on his own school work, so Tetsurou had stuck around.

 

They passed by the tree where Koutarou had guiltily admitted he had wanted to kiss Daichi at.  He had almost been in tears when he blurted it out, the ugly feelings inside of him making him act out.  Tetsurou had confronted him, forcing him to stop and pleading with Koutarou to talk to him.  Koutarou had felt even worse then, as if he didn’t deserve Tetsurou.

 

_“That’s all?  That’s what has been bothering you this whole time?”  Tetsurou asked, looking of all things, relieved.  Koutarou assumed he didn’t understand the full extent of what was happening, of how Koutarou felt.  When Tetsurou realized then the disgust would come, the hatred.  “God Bo, I thought you wanted to break up and you just didn’t know how to say so.”_

 

_“I don’t ever want to break up with you!”  Koutarou had insisted, making Tetsurou blush with his bare honesty.  “But you should want to break up with me, I’m horrible, I like someone else but I’m dating you.  I love you.”_

 

_“I love you too Bo and the fact that you like someone else doesn’t diminish what we have.”  Tetsurou assured him, stepping closer but not touching because they were in public.  “Anyways it’s Sawamura Daichi, who doesn’t have a crush on that guy?  Have you heard him laugh?  I swear a beam of light shines down on him and the heavens sing when he laughs.”  Koutarou gave a watery chuckle as he rubbed hard at his eyes._

 

_“He’s dating Iwaizumi and they are perfect together.”  Koutarou stated softly and Tetsurou nodded in agreement.  “Wait, you have a crush on Sawamura too?”_

 

_“Since we were like 17 bro.”  Tetsurou smirked.  “And I know you’ve liked him for a while.  Iwaizumi too.”_

 

_“Am I messed up?”  Koutarou asked worriedly.  Tetsurou sighed as he leaned forward to briefly press their foreheads together._

 

_“If you are then I am too.”  Tetsurou admitted.  “I think we’d be less fucked if we just wanted to- you know, fuck them.”  Koutarou swatted at Tetsurou for his crudeness as they both started walking once more.  “But I just want to like-”_

 

_“Spend Sunday mornings cuddling and holding hands?”  Koutarou asked, to which Tetsurou nodded._

 

“Do you remember when we dreamed about holding Daichi and Hajime’s hands?”  Koutarou asked, making Tetsurou let out one of his cackling laughs.  Head thrown back, mouth wide open, laughter echoing and disturbing the quiet morning around them.  Koutarou grinned with genuine happiness.

 

“If we hurry I bet those lazy assholes are still in bed and we can just cuddle the shit out of them.”  Tetsurou smirked, slow and growing as Koutarou laughed and sped up to race him back home.

 

Sundays are great even if Tetsurou spends most of it bent over the kitchen table and Hajime sets himself up at the coffee table.  Koutarou does end up cuddling Daichi on the couch for a couple hours, keeping the tv muted so they don’t disturb their studious boyfriends as they doze on and off until Daichi is pushing himself up with a groan to get ready for work.  He works the midnight shifts at the schools library a couple times a week.

 

Daichi cooks them all a big meal before he leaves, forcing everyone away from textbooks and word documents for an hour to sit down together and eat a proper meal for once.  Daichi is a great cook and Koutarou is positive he gets better every week.

 

When Tetsurou looks ready to cry and Hajime looks like he’s two seconds away from snapping his laptop in half, Koutarou bundles them up in sweats and hoodies to make the trek to the library.  They groan and mope the entire way there until they spot Daichi’s smiling face, especially when they grab food on the way there.  There’s a ping pong table set up in the break room and even though non-employees aren’t permitted to enter it, Daichi sneaks them in and they set up tournaments.  Playing until Hajime and Tetsurou finally relax.

 

“You don’t have to stay.”  Daichi says as Koutarou purposely makes himself comfortable behind the front help desk after Hajime and Tetsurou left to go catch some sleep before their early morning Monday classes.

 

“I want to.”  Koutarou hooks his foot around Daichi’s ankle, allowing the contact because it’s 4 in the morning and there’s no one around, plus the counter blocks anyone’s view if they walk in.  He loves that he’s allowed these small touches, that they make Daichi smile and a slight blush appear on his tanned cheeks as he ducks his head and continues to plug away at his homework.  Koutarou grins as he pulls out his own work and sets it on the desk next to Daichi, moving closer so he can press his thigh into Daichi’s.

 

If it remains quiet Daichi will drop his hand below the desk and curl his fingers gently around Koutarou’s.

 

So Sundays or technically Mondays are really great too.

  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  


Koutarou doesn’t have class on Tuesdays so those are some of his favorite days.  Tuesdays he always works at the gym.  He knows he’s not technically a personal trainer, he isn’t qualified for the job, but because of his size and body and general demeanor, many people purposely come on Tuesday so he can “work” with them.

 

Mei stops by for an hour and Koutarou cheers and they spend time looking up helpful youtube videos that she can do at home when she doesn’t have time to go to the gym.

 

Sometimes Koutarou is asked to help out in the Mommy and Me swim class, which is also why Koutarou loves Tuesdays so much.  He has zero experience with kids but they seem to always really enjoy him.  Tetsurou teases him, saying it’s because Koutarou is a kid at heart, and Koutarou doesn’t mind that much.

 

Koutarou doesn’t really like the way some of the moms touch and grope at him.  He goes home and curls up with whoever is there, usually Hajime on Tuesday evenings, and apologizes for things out of his control.

 

“Poor beefy boy.”  Hajime presses kisses all over Koutarou’s face until he’s laughing and pointing to each spot a mom touched so Hajime will kiss him there.  “Better?”  Hajime asked, hovering over Koutarou because somehow Koutarou had ended up laying under him.  Koutarou smiled and nodded, looping his arms around Hajime’s neck to hug him close.

 

Daichi and Tetsurou arrive home together, exchanging a quick look before they both are dog piling onto Hajime and Koutarou.

 

“Can’t breath!”  Koutarou complains but it’s only partially because his boyfriends are all muscular, athletic men but mostly because he can’t stop laughing.

 

Tuesdays are always full of joy.

  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  


Wednesday night they have a game.  They lose and it is not a good night.  Everyone’s heads hang a little lower, their shoulders a bit more slumped, their bodies moving on autopilot as they board the bus back to school

 

Tetsurou leans his head back against his seat, looking up and probably calculating all the time lost to grueling practices and training camps, time he could have spent on papers and studying and lab work.  Koutarou worries that Tetsurou will use this as an excuse to finally quit the team, and then he feels a wave of guilt as he thinks he’s being a bad boyfriend.  Even worse, a bad friend.

 

Hajime sits in the seats across the aisle.  His lips are pressed tightly together, the sides pulled down low and his brows furrowed as he stares down at his feet.  Koutarou could see him running through every play, wondering if he had moved a little faster or put more strength behind his hits they could have saved a few points.  Points that could have won them the game.  Koutarou knows that is what Hajime is feeling because he feels it himself.

 

Daichi sits next to Hajime and he’s got his Captain face on.  Koutarou had always been impressed with Daichi’s ability to remain strong and steady in the face of anything.  Koutarou was still impressed but he was also concerned.  Daichi hadn’t allowed himself to cry, he didn’t allow himself to fold or to curse.  At least not in front of his team, who looked to him first after the ball had fallen on their side of the court for the last time.

 

When they get back to their apartments they split up.  They rent two apartments right across the hall from each other.  Koutarou doesn’t think of one or the other as his, though technically his name and Tetsurou’s is on one lease and the other lease was signed by Daichi and Hajime.  Each apartment has it’s uses but mostly they spend their time together in one, not separate.

 

“I’m going to shower first, is that okay?”  Tetsurou asked Koutarou without looking at him.  Koutarou nods but follows Tetsurou to the bathroom anyways.

 

Koutarou had grown up not really knowing there was anything different about himself.  He knew that finding both sexes attractive was not common, or at least people didn’t admit it.  Then Koutarou got older and realized he did want any sort of sexual contact with another person.  He thought it would happen eventually and when he started dating Tetsurou, he believed they would do it.

 

They had come close but Tetsurou had known Koutarou for years up at that point.  Koutarou enjoyed kissing, he liked being touched and touching in return as long as it stayed above the belt but as soon as Tetsurou aimed lower Koutarou would stiffen up.  Koutarou had thought it was because he wasn’t ready for sex yet.  He didn’t realize he would never be ready for it, never want it in the first place.

 

Tetsurou had been accepting about it.  Koutarou had worried himself silly for a long time because so many people made such a big deal about sex.  Could a relationship even work without it?  Tetsurou assured Koutarou that it could be he had his doubts.

 

Koutarou tried not to push past those boundaries.  He wore pants at all times and he never let things get too heavy before pulling back.

 

“Bo?”  Tetsurou asked, turning around to raise a questioning eyebrow at Koutarou, wondering why the other man had followed him into the bathroom when he was about to shower.

 

“Is it okay if I shower with you?”  Koutarou asked hesitantly.  He couldn’t comfort Tetsurou with sex but he wanted to be close to the other man, to feel close to him.

 

“Of course.”  Tetsurou gave him a tired smile.  “If it becomes too much just tell me, alright?  I won’t get mad.”  Tetsurou assured him, gently kissing the corner of Koutarou’s mouth before backing up to remove his clothes.

 

Koutarou stripped also.  He had seen Tetsurou naked before, had even showered with him.  Or at least they had showered at the same time after practice.  But that had been impersonal and Koutarou knew he wasn’t supposed to stare or let his eyes linger.  That wasn’t the case right then.

 

Tetsurou was a work of art.  Koutarou had always thought of himself as oddly formed.  He was kind of lanky but muscular, broad shouldered but not very wide.  Tetsurou looked like someone sculpted him out of clay, taking time to mold everything to perfection.

 

Koutarou wasn’t much for words but Tetsurou was beautiful.

 

He looked even better wet.

 

“Can I?”  Koutarou held out Tetsurou’s shampoo.  Tetsurou looked surprised but sat down on the little ledge in the shower they usually put their toiletries on.

 

Koutarou couldn’t give his boyfriend any comfort in the way of sex but he could do this.  He could take care of Tetsurou in other ways.  Tetsurou relaxed slowly under Koutarou’s fingers, his eyes held close and his breathing steadying as he leaned into Koutarou’s touch.  He washed Tetsurou with gentle care, knowing he had a certain strength about him and tempering it back.  Once he was done Tetsurou kissed Koutarou like it was the first, last, and most important kiss they had ever shared.

 

“I love you.”  Tetsurou said, voice deeper than usual, eyes half lidded and mouth twisted up in a happy smile.

 

“Good.”  Koutarou grinned cheekily as he sat down to have his own hair washed.  “I love you too.”  He hummed happily as Tetsurou set about washing Koutarou’s hair.

 

They went to bed together.  Tetsurou bundled up in his usual pajamas while Koutarou put on a pair of clean boxers before laying down.  He was half way to sleep, worrying about Hajime and Daichi, when the pair slipped into the dark bedroom.

 

“Sorry.”  Hajime mumbled as Tetsurou let out a grunt when he received an elbow or knee to the gut.

 

“What took you so long?”  Tetsurou whined.  “I’m cold.”  There was a long almost awkward pause before Tetsurou started cackling, breaking the tension.

 

“Shut up!”  Hajime scolded sounding more embarrassed than angry.

 

“Did you write a dirty haiku about this?  Oh my god, did you do it in the shower?  That’s so kinky.”  Tetsurou laughed more as they all settled down together.

 

“I’m sorry did you just say shower sex is kinky?”  Daichi asked after a moment in silence.

 

“Daichi leave him alone, he’s an innocent.”  Hajime teased, gruff voice full of unleashed laughter.  Koutarou decided not to speak up because he thought shower sex was kind of out there too except something needed to be said.

 

“Not so innocent after Daichi was done with him.”  Koutarou grinned as Tetsurou gasped, scandalized and betrayed, while Hajime finally started to laugh and Daichi pressed proud kisses into Koutarou’s shoulder.

 

“You’re all the worst.”  Tetsurou complained.  “Wait, where else have you two had sex?  These are communal flats!”  They all laughed as Tetsurou complained that he was going to have to disinfect everything now.  Koutarou stretched out against Tetsurou as Daichi curled up behind him, mumbling dirty haiku’s everytime Tetsurou paused in his ranting about how beds are for sex and kitchen counters are for food, _you barbarians_.

 

“How are you so good at that?”  Hajime asked after Daichi had them all laughing and making fake retching sounds after a particularly dirty haiku.

 

“Asahi taught me, though Suga’s even better at it.”  Daichi stated, leaving them all in stunned silence for a moment.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“The gentle giant is a pervert?”

 

“But Suga’s an angel!”

 

Even Wednesdays that start out awful can turn into something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> The IwaDaiKuroBo tag popped up! Though it's more like the BoIwaKuroDai tag if you go by their names. But either way! Success!


End file.
